


Mindless talk

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: “Zoooorooooo…”“What?”Luffy pouts, laying on his stomach with face supported on both hands. “You don’t play with me anymore.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Mindless talk

“Zoooorooooo…”

It’s a voice Zoro’s familiar enough. Nagging and selfish in a way that is so Luffy. Zoro’s end of lips turns upwards upon the noise, even though his eyes show annoyance over it.

“What?”

Luffy looks at him with somewhat sad eyes, a pout too, all while laying on his stomach with face supported on both hands. “You don’t play with me anymore.”

“Huh?”

The captain sighs. “When it was only two of us, Zoro. You played along with me. You don’t do that now.”

Zoro looks at Luffy, lifting one of his brows. “Did Usopp ask you to do something? Is this a dare?”

Luffy pouts. “Hmmff!”

The boy rolls his body, so now instead of being on his stomach, he is on his back. Still looking at Zoro with a pout on his face.

“Play with me.” he demanded.

“You wanna spar?”

“Nooo… just play along. I miss you.”

“But I am here all the time, you can see me.”

Stretched arms fetch his mossy head, the hair is longer now, more than how he usually keeps it two years ago. Zoro indulges with Luffy’s antique, chuckling softly in the night.

“This is past your bedtime.”

Because Luffy always hits the bed around midnight, and it’s almost one in the morning. No one else is still awake, looks like, since yesterday’s grimmy storms have consumed everyone’s energy and people hit the bed earlier.

“You look good from this angle, shisisisisi.” A wide grin accompanied the compliment. Zoro snorts, almost, a little.

“Only from upside down?”

“Zoro always looks good anytime, anywhere.”

Zoro hums, playing along. “More than that ero-cook?”

“Well, I don’t like him that way.”

Zoro leans to kiss Luffy’s forehead. A quick but with no less of affection (not that he will acknowledge this anywhere). Luffy smiles widely and then grinning. Something is in the boy's mind, that’s for sure, though Zoro can’t be sure of what.

It’s D and their nature to be unpredictable. Even though he is pretty sure that nothing can surprise him anymore at this point (because all of those antiques sure builds his tolerance). There is always something new, stupid, or unbelievable. Life is never dull.

“Really?”

Suddenly those stretched arms pull him down once more, guiding their lips to meet. Luffy steals a kiss before Zoro can react. “I stole Zoro’s lip.”

Zoro rolls his eyes, ruffling Luffy’s raven-colored hair.

“Hear yourself talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is. You get that from the title: mindless talk.  
> .  
> I always like their relationships? Like... each of them is unique. As Luffy and Zoro’s is beyond trust that one can ever build in such a short time, also Zoro’s trust is hard to obtain ^^  
> .  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
